Together?
by djsrocks
Summary: Lovino has had these feelings bubbling inside him for a long time...   Spamano, AU, human names used. Rated M for later chapters...
1. Prolouge

_**Together?**_

_**Prolouge**_

Lovino was a mess; he didn't understand how this could be happening to him. How could he love his best friend? He didn't want this. He didn't want this fucking thing to be happening. They'd been best friends since they were little kids, and now… this was bad. How could he even be thinking this way? How? They've spent every break together, every waking minute out of school together. Now, he couldn't even be around him without his body reacting to it.

"Lovi?" he heard someone ask. His head flipped up, and he saw those green eyes staring down at him. Fuck.

"Y-yeah?" he said. He felt his body reacting; his stomach was flip-flopping, his heart was beating ten-thousand times faster than normal, and his member was becoming hard.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"Nothing, Toni," he said. How was he supposed to even say anything? How could he continue to be around him?

"Lovi! Don't lie to me," the other boy said. Antonio tried to give Lovino a hug.

"Tomato bastard, get the fuck away from me," he growled. _W-what did I just say?_ A look of horror was plastered on Antonio's face. Loviono stood up and tried to make amends, but Antonio ran away. Lovino fell to the floor, mentally cursing himself. _Why the fuck did you fucking say that? Are you that stupid? You've never called him a tomato bastard before, so why did you now? _Lovino could feel a wetness growing on his cheek and he furiously started wiping the tears away. This is what he got for being in love with his best friend…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Together?**_

_**Chapter One**_

I picked up a small book. My best friend book. A small smile grew on my lips as I flipped through the pages. I wished that Antonio and I never would have stopped being friends. I remembered the day so clearly in my mind. It was the first day I'd started calling him a tomato bastard. That was two years ago. And no matter what I did, I still couldn't get over him. I couldn't get over my ex-best friend. I tried hard to forget him; I'd gotten with every girl I could, done every one of them. It didn't mean anything. Not a single one of those girls mattered to me, all because my heart belonged to the tomato bastard.

"Fratello? Where are you~" I heard his little brother call.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said. Feliciano walked into my room.

"Grandpa wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with us ve~" Feliciano said, his voice filled with an eerie bubblyness.

"Why the fuck would I want to go to the fucking movies with you guys?" I asked. His face showed that of hurt, as I sent him a glare.

"B-because… I don't know! But you didn't have to be rude about it!" Feliciano said before running out of my room. I sat the book back down on my desk. I always hurt those close to me… always. I guess that's why I haven't had any friends since Antonio. I grabbed my giant pillow, shaped like a tomato and plopped down on my bed. Antonio… I hadn't even called and apologized to him. I hadn't even tried to save our friendship. I just let it crumple beneath me. Why? Why the fuck didn't I try and save it? I clutched the pillow close to my chest as I curled up into a ball. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe I could call him. Maybe I could make emends. Maybe, just maybe, I could get my best friend back. I uncurled myself slowly, and grabbed my iPhone from my bedside table. I hoped his number was the same from two years ago. I slid through my contacts until I found him. Antonio. I dialed his number, and sat there listening to the ringing, and just as I was about to give up, someone answered the phone.

"Hello," I weakly said.

"Who is this?" he said. His voice had gotten deeper… sexier.

"It's Lovino Vargas… please don't hang up," I said. I heard a weird noise come from the other side, which sounded as though it was a stifled sob. I just decided to ignore it.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Toni?" I asked. There was silence.

"Why aren't you calling me tomato bastard?" he asked with slight surprise filling his voice.

"That was a mistake… I was just… I couldn't…" I said; my voice was shaky and uncontrolled. I was about to cry.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" I heard him ask.

"I was keeping something from you… I didn't want you to know about it… so I did the only thing I knew to do… push you away from me," I said while trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Oh Lovi, are you free today?" he asked. A small smile formed on my lips. Was this really happening? Was I getting my best friend back?

"Y-yeah," I muttered.

"We need to talk face to face… meet me at our tree, okay?" he said. I nodded my head, but then realized that he couldn't see my head, so I quickly said yes.

"I'll see you then, Lovi."

"Goodbye, Toni." I sighed contently before getting up off my bed. _I can't just wear my PJ pants to go see him… That would be weird… What am I going to wear?_ I rummaged through my closet and found my favorite pair of dark skinnies that hung loosely off me and a solid black tee. I smiled at my reflection. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and the best friend book, just in case. I flung myself down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle, before running out of the house and to my car, a red Ferrari. I jumped into the driver's seat and drove over to the park. Antonio's mom used to always drive us over there when we were younger. I smiled at the memories flooding my mind. I turned down the familiar roads, laughing out load at the things I remembered. This was so fucking amazing. I was getting my best friend back. Even if that meant going through the old things I remembered. The hiding… but it was worth it. I would get him back. I would be able to be with him, even if it wasn't the way I wanted.

I calmly parked my car and walked, with my hands in my pockets, to 'our tree'. As it came into my view, I couldn't help but smile. I saw someone sitting under the tree. He had tan skin, muscles, and shaggy brown hair. His eyes were closed, so I couldn't see what the color of his eyes was, but I had a feeling I knew who it was. "Toni?" His head snapped up and he showed me those beautiful green eyes of his. A smile formed on his lips.

"Lovi," he said. I closed the rest of the distance between us and sat down next to him. "Why did you suddenly call me?" I looked at him sheepishly and pulled out the book. I handed it to him and he smiled even more at me.

"I have no fucking clue why I decided to look at it… but when I did I felt like some shitty person. It brought back the memory… of when we… I felt like a horrible person," I muttered. Antonio looked at me, his eyes shinning. I could feel my body reacting like it did when I was younger. How could I have been stupid enough to break our friendship? Even if I had been in love with him… and still was.

"Lovi," he said, before taking me in a hug, "the only reason I thought we weren't friends anymore was because you never called me again. I thought you hated me…" I was shocked. How could he possibly think that I hated him? He was perfect… I love him!

"Y-you thought I hated you?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Why?"

"You called me a tomato bastard, and then never tried to hang out with me again. You continued to call me tomato bastard and not Toni…" he said. I sat there staring at him.

"I thought you fucking hated me… I just had something eating away at me and I couldn't find it in myself to tell you, so I just tried to push you away because… if you knew…" I said. I took a deep breath, "If you knew, you'd never want to speak to me again." Antonio looked at me.

"Nothing could ever make me hate you, Lovi," he said. I smiled at him, but doubted it. I just hugged him harder. Two years after our fight we were making up, two years since we last hung out, two painfully long years. I smiled before pulling away from the hug. I tried to ignore the longing in my body. I tried to ignore every fucking reaction that my body had to him.

"Lovi?" he asked. I looked into those green eyes of his, "What were you hiding from me?" My breath caught in my throat.

"I'm… I'm not ready to say anything yet." He nodded his head and hugged me again.

"I won't make the same mistake as last time; I won't push you too far. You'll tell me when you're ready, right?" he said.

"Of course, Toni," I muttered. He engulfed me into another hug.

"You want to go get some food?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah," I said. "Did you bring your car?"

"I walked here," he said. I stared at him.

"Y-you walked?"

"Yeah…" he said. I grabbed his hand, and ignored the warm feeling growing in the lower part of my body.

"We'll ride in my red Ferrari," I said. Antonio gave me a surprised look.

"Grandpa got you a red Ferrari?" I nodded my head. He didn't say 'your grandpa' he said 'grandpa'. Did that mean we were already back to where we were before we got in that fucking fight? I smiled at him. He gave me a smile I hadn't seen since our fight and my heart melted. Fuck. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be for me when I was around him. I smiled at him. He dropped my hand and got up. I wanted to frown, but I didn't; my smile just faltered. He then grabbed my hands and pulled me up. My smile grew. I could feel the warmness, in my lower regions, growing. I could feel a blush creeping on my face, and I tried to force it away. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and asked me to lead him to my car. _Why did he put his arm around my shoulder? Why is he keeping it there?_ It was getting really hard to keep my erection invisible. At least I wore my baggy skinny jeans. I wanted to tell him, but why would I ruin a newly re-kindled friendship? I kept the words in my throat. I wasn't going to mention anything. I was going to keep this one secret. This one secret; the one I have kept from everyone. _Maybe I could just tell him I'm gay…_ The thought continued to bounce through my mind. _Later… I'll tell him while we're eating._

"You want to drive?" he asked. I nodded my head and then jumped into the driver's seat. He laughed before getting in the passenger side. I laughed at him. He was so adorable… God I needed to stop thinking like that. It wasn't going to help my erection. I smiled weakly at him. "Where do you want to go?" I looked at him.

"I don't know… maybe the old pizza place?" I said. His face lit up.

"The old pizza place… of course!" he said. I smiled. That was our second favorite hang out. I felt my phone start vibrating in my pocket. I mouthed a sorry to Toni before pulling out my phone and seeing a call from Grandpa Roma. I answered the call.

"Hey Grandpa," I said.

"Where are you?" he screamed into the phone.

"I'm with Toni at the park. We are about to go to the old pizza place," I said. There was a pause.

"When do you think you will be home?" he asked.

"Um… I don't know. I'll text you when we're leaving, okay?" I said.

"Sure. I'm glad you are hanging out with Toni! So, I assume you guys are friends again?" he said.

"Y-yeah, Grandpa," I said. This was getting awkward.

"Cool, well, be home soon. If you guys want to hang out here you can," he said.

"Okay. Goodbye," I muttered before hanging up the phone. "Damn dude asks the most awkward questions!" Antonio gave me a weird look before busting out into laughter. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's so funny?"

"You," he said through his laughter. I blushed slightly. Fuck. Men weren't supposed to blush… especially because of other men. "C'mon let's go to the pizza place." I smiled and turned the car on. I smiled as I drove the car to my second favorite place, a place I hadn't been to since the last time I went with Antonio. The place held too many memories…

I parked the car in one of the many open spots. Antonio got out first and quickly got to my side before opening the door for me. I smiled at him and got out. He again put his arm around me again. _Why did he continue to do that? _I was confused by him. Didn't he just break up with his girl-friend only a couple weeks ago? Why was he making it seem like we were dating… not that I minded, but… what if he doesn't like me like that? What if he does? I was very confused. What the fuck was going on? I just decided to stop caring. I smiled as he opened the pizza place door. I smiled harder as I was caressed by the old atmosphere I had missed. It hadn't changed much since we were younger. The only difference was the games in the front. "Let's sit down," I said. He smiled at me before leading me to a booth and sat across from me. Okay then… he was getting so fucking confusing. I smiled at him and he smiled back. So fucking confusing.

"Cheese pizza with diced tomatoes?" he asked. I nodded my head. _He remembers…_ I smiled harder at him. "I'll go order it." He got up to go order our pizza and I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked towards the counter. I blushed again and looked away. I tried to get the image of his ass out of my head. Damn, he had definitely filled out since we were younger. In two years he'd turned from 'super cute' to 'super sexy'. I could tell why all those fucking girls were all over him. "I'm back… it should be done soon." He slid back into the seat he was in before.

"Yay," I said; my voice was monotone. How could I pretend anymore? It's been three years since I told myself I loved him. How could I keep it a secret anymore? Who was I going to tell? My Grandpa? My brother? Antonio? I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I needed to tell someone before I fucking exploded.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" he asked.

"I can trust you, right?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said.

"I'm gay," I said.

"Me too," he said.

_**A.N. And end chapter one… Okay so while I was working on this, I was listening to Avril Lavigne and I found a perfect song for between the prologue and chapter one. It's called: Take Me Away. I love it! So, listen to the song? Maybe? Well, I'd love your feed back!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Together?**_

_**Chapter Two**_

I looked at Antonio. Did he just say that he was gay, too? That's not possible. He wasn't. He couldn't be.

"Lovi?" he said. "Look at me!" I dragged my eyes up to his and they locked together.

"What?" I asked. His eyes faltered, as I spoke with the same tone I did the day our friendship ended. I took a deep breath and said "What?" again, this time with a calmer tone.

"Do you believe me?" he asked me. His expression was pained, and for some reason it made me want to hold him in my lap and rock him back and forth. _What the hell was that feeling about?_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Yes," I said. I realized, as I uttered the simple word, that it was true. I believed him. His pained expression twisted into one of happiness. I was truly grateful that I'd called him. This… this was the best thing to happen to me in a long time.

"I'm glad," he said with a smile burning bright on his face. He looked so… amazing? No… that didn't describe it well enough. I don't think that anything could describe him perfectly.

"Grandpa told me that we could hang out at my house… if we wanted to," I said. His smile grew, if that was even possible.

"Of course. We could have a sleepover," he said. That sounded nice. I hadn't had one of those in a long time.

"Yeah," I said. Nasty thoughts were flooding my mind and I was starting to wonder if it would actually be a good idea to spend a night alone with Antonio.

"Order number 69!" I heard a waitress call out.

"That's our order," Antonio said while getting up to go get the pizza. 69… weird that we'd get that number. Antonio walked back over to us, with a pizza pan in his hands. He looked so sexy… Ugh, I really needed to stop it with those thoughts. I'm surprised he hadn't noticed what he's doing to me. He set the pizza down on the table, and yet again sat opposite of me. I was getting so confused, but I couldn't be angry or upset at him. Why? Because of his smile. It was so… beautiful. He almost always had a smile on his face, which seemed to be brighter than the sun. He was so perfect.

"Are you going to eat anything?" he asked. I blinked in surprise, before realizing I hadn't had one slice of the pizza and he's already had three. I grabbed a slice of pizza and folded it in half before taking a bite. He continued to smile at me. _I wonder if Grandpa would let us have a sleepover if he knew that we were both gay…_ I continued to eat my pizza, but by the time I was done with two slices Antonio had already eaten six. He leaned his head back before muttering something about being full. There was two more slices, but I couldn't touch them. I was already full, and if Feli knew that we went here and didn't get him any, he would flip. It was his favorite pizza too.

"Saving the rest for Feli?" he asked. I laughed and then nodded my head. He smiled brighter. Damn… how was I going to be able to handle a sleepover with him?

"We should get going. Grandpa is probably worrying his ass off," I muttered. He laughed and then nodded in agreement. He beckoned a waitress over, and asked her for a small box. She nodded her head before going to get a box for us. As she was walking back, she tripped over a chair that someone had left in the aisle. Antonio and I jumped up and ran over to her side.

"I'm fine," she said, but we could see the tears in her eyes. We helped her up, and called the manager over.

"She needs to sit down for a while," I said. The manager gave me a look, but nodded. The waitress gave us the box before hobbling over to a chair. Antonio put his arm around my shoulder again, and this time it felt almost natural. I wasn't going to question him anymore. He smiled brightly at me before leading me out of the pizza place. I wanted to rest my head on his shoulder, but I stopped myself. He probably didn't like me like that, so why even try? I sighed. "Can you text Grandpa and tell him that we are leaving now?" He nodded and grabbed my phone from my back pocket, leaving his hand there for a few seconds longer then needed. He quickly texted Grandpa and put my phone back in my back pocket.

"I meant on your phone…" I muttered before jumping into the driver's seat. He laughed before getting into the passenger's seat. I rolled my eyes before starting up the car.

"Lovi?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Is what you told me in there what you wanted to tell me when we were younger?" he asked. I bit my lip before answering.

"Mostly." He sighed. I wanted to look at his face, but I had to keep my eyes on the road.

"What else was there?" he asked.

"C-can I tell you later?" I asked. He sighed again.

"Sure… I have to tell you something too," he said. I bit my lip harder. What did he need to tell me? What if he liked Feli and not me? What if it was one of his weird friends, Francis or Gilbert? What if it was me...? I tried to keep my thoughts at bay, but my mind was going at full speed trying to figure out what it was that he was going to tell me. I closed my eyes, forgetting for a moment that I was driving.

"LOVINO!" I heard someone scream. My eyes flew open and I saw small cat on the road. I flung the car to the side and barely missed the cat. The car started spinning, but came to a stop quickly. I jumped out of the car to see if the cat was okay. I saw it curled up in a ball and my first thought was_ Its dead!_ but then I realized that it was moving, breathing. I sighed before walking over to the small cat. It was orange, with small white paws. It was –

"Adorable," I heard Antonio say. I hadn't even realized that he'd gotten out of the car. "Should we take it?"_ We? He said we… does that mean anything?_

"Yeah, we should," I said. He smiled at me before picking it up.

"It doesn't have a collar. And it doesn't look that old either…" he said. I looked at the small kitty; he was right.

"Whoever fucking left it here is going to get it," I muttered. Antonio laughed before walking back over to the car. This was going better than expected, even if I did almost fucking crash my car. I followed after Antonio and got back into the drivers seat of the car. I looked over at Antonio and he was nuzzling the kitty to his face.

"It's a girl," Antonio said. I looked at the kitty and nodded my head, seeing that it had different anatomy than me and Antonio.

"Yeah, I know that, idiota," I muttered. Antonio gave me a sideways glance.

"What should we name her?" he asked. I thought for a second before answering with: "Bella." He looked at me weird but I quickly gave my reasoning.

"It means beautiful in Italian," I muttered.

"Perfect!" he said. "One, because it's true, and two, because it's Italian." I tried to conceal my blush. _He likes it because it is Italian?_ I looked away quickly and paid more attention to the road as I drove away. Only one more mile till I'd have to deal with my crazy Grandpa. Fuck. What was about his sudden personality change? Him all crazy protective to him not really caring… it was really fucking weird. I frowned slightly as my phone vibrated. Eh, I'll ignore it for now. I continued driving, even with the annoying vibration on my butt. As I saw my house come into view I was shocked. Feliciano was outside, with his German potato-loving boyfriend. They were making out in the fucking driveway! I was seething, but felt a sense of calmness as Antonio rested his hand on my shoulder. Feliciano and the potato bastard decided to break for a moment.

"FRATELLO?" screamed my annoying little brother. I jumped out of my car, and walked over to the two of them.

"Yeah?" I said while trying not to rip out the blonde's neck.

"I am… Uh… I vill see joo tomorrow, Feli," the German mumbled before running off. The fucknut was smart. If he hadn't run at that moment, he'd probably be dead for messing with my fratello.

"Ve~ why did you have to scare him off, fratello?" I narrowed my eyes.

"He shouldn't be shoving his tongue in your mouth in the middle of OUR driveway!" I sneered. I felt Antonio wrap his arms around me, and could hear a soft purring coming from below. Bella was already taking a real liking to me.

"Toni! Ve~ it's been so long since you last came over!" Feliciano spewed. I narrowed my eyes further at him, but couldn't get too mad with Antonio's arms around me. "Fratello, does that mean that you finally told Toni that you have a major crush on him?"

Fuck.

_**A.N. This took forever to write… Oh, you must hate me! Cliffhanger AGAIN! I'm horrible *devious smirk* I'll try to update faster! The ending for this was totally unplanned, I just felt the need to do it! Not as long as the last chapter, but eh… I wanted to end it here! I swear, I will update faster from now on! I feel like a horrible writer for leaving yawl hanging so much and with so much time in between the chapters! Let's see if I can live up to my promise of updating faster. Hope yawl liked this chapter at least…**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Together?**_

_**Chapter Three**_

My heart flew up into my throat and I did the only thing I could think to do, and that was run as fast as I possible could. I needed to get the fuck away from everyone. I could sense tears in my eyes and, though I told myself I would never cry over Antonio again, I cried. I felt my feet hit the soft grass below me and I realized I had started running to the woods, which held my safe-spot… my get-away. It was an old fallen down tree in the middle of the woods, and the best part, no one else knew where it was. I would always come here when something was bothering me. The only place in the world I could actually feel safe, I mean other than when I was with Antonio… He always made me feel safe.

I collapsed against the tree and just sobbed. It was something I hadn't done in a long time, but I couldn't help myself. How the hell could Feliciano say that? How could he fucking give me away? He was my br – WAIT! How did he even know in the first place? Who else knew? How'd this happen? Was that why Grandpa reacted the way he did? Did he know? Fucking hell! This wasn't good! I took some deep breaths and tried to control my sobbing. This wasn't something I needed to be doing. I needed to pretend like none of this mattered, and that Feliciano was lying. How could I convince Antonio of that now that I'd run away from him and Feliciano? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This was not how I wanted him to find out… I'm not even sure I wanted him to fucking find out!

I screamed. It was the only thing I could do. My tears had stopped, but I was still angry, hurt, and confused. So, I just continuously screamed, not caring if they found me. I screamed my heart out. I didn't want to deal with this anymore… My head already hurt from the crying, and now my throat was hurting from screaming. My throat was dry, and my screams were becoming cracked. I could hear, off in the distance, the cracking of sticks. They were going to find me. At this moment, I really didn't care. Let them find me like this… hurt, exposed, confused, angry. Let them see the real me… the one I hide. The one covered up by all the anger. I saw Antonio round a corner, and my eyes met his.

"L-lovi?" he asked. I wanted to scream again, but I figured with him so close it would probably hurt him, and it would probably hurt me, too. "Oh, mi tomate…" What did he just call me? His tomato? I hid my face behind my hands.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped. I had used the same tone I did the day I lost him the last time, but this time it didn't even seem to faze him. What the fuck? I felt his arms wrap around me, and, almost subconsciously, I leaned into him.

"Lovi was that –"

"That's what I wanted to fucking tell you when we were younger," I spat. I got up from his arms, and went to run away again, but he grabbed my arm and held me there.

"Please, don't leave me." Antonio's words rang out through mind.

"What?"

"Don't leave me, Lovino," he said. I turned myself so that I was looking directly at him. "Lovi, I have loved you since we were younger. When you called me tomato bastard, I just assumed you hated me. I never thought that you would love me anyways, so it was a confirmation. I hated myself for the longest of time. I could see why you wouldn't love me… Please, if you love me back don't leave me." I was completely shocked by his words.

"Y-you loved me, too?" I asked.

"Of course, mi tomate! How could I not love you?"

"I'm unattractive, annoying, rude – "

"You became annoying and rude after our friendship ended. Lovi, you were never really have been those things. It was a ploy, si?"

"Si…"

"And that, Lovi, is why I love you. You are adorable, amazing, wonderful, perfect, and everything I could ever ask for," Antonio said. I brought myself closer to him, and inhaled his scent. It smelled like soft grass on a summer day and tomatoes. Two things I positively loved. Antonio removed his hand from my arm, and then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I blushed from the closeness. "Adorable." I blushed worse. He pulled me even closer before pressing his lips against mine. A tingling sensation flooded me, and all I could do was press our lips harder together. No kiss with any of the girls I'd hooked up with had ever felt like this. I felt Antonio's tongue brush across my lower lip, and I greedily accepted. His tongue protruded into my mouth. He explored every inch of my mouth, and, at times, I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. I pulled back for a breath.

"Th-that was amazing…" he said breathlessly. I nodded my head. He pulled me onto his lap, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What does this mean?" I cautiously asked. I didn't want this to just have happened and then we not get together…

"It means you're my boyfriend," he stated. I softly smiled and elbowed him.

"No it doesn't!"

"What?" he asked. His tone sounded hurt and confused.

"You have to ask me first, idiota!" I muttered. He laughed. Goddamn, his laugh was sexy.

"Well then, Lovino Vargas, will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.

"Si, idiota!" I muttered while leaning in closer to him.

"We should get back," he said through his laughter. I nodded my head and jumped up before helping him up. His smile could light up the world… I'm positive the sun can't even compare! Antonio wrapped his arm around my waist this time and pulled me so fucking close to him. I could feel his amazing scent wafting through the air. Mio dio… How could I keep myself from kissing him all the time, and maybe more than that? Would Grandpa even let us hang out anymore? "I don't know how to get back…" I tried to stop my laughter, but a little escaped. I lead the way back home, actually quite scared of what was going to be waiting for us.

"FRATELLO I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! Ve~ I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU HAD –"

"Feliciano shut the fuck up. Everything has worked out perfectly fine," I muttered, trying to shut him up. His eyes brightened as he looked at us closely.

"You guys kissed ve~" Feliciano said. Antonio nodded his head and I blushed. How was it not – oh… yeah. Our lips are probably red and swollen… Fuck. Grandpa would obviously find out, as he had kissed many people in his life. Where do you think me and Feliciano got our looks from? Definitely not my dad's side of the family. It was my entire mom's side of the family. The only thing either of us shared with our dad would be our nose.

My mind was racing… How the fuck were we going to be able to hide this? Did I want to hide it? What was I going to do? I really couldn't believe that Feliciano could figure it out… If he could, then anyone, except maybe Michelle*, who didn't seem to know anything, could figure it out.

Antonio kissed my forehead, and a bright red tint flooded my face. Dio, did this mean that I was the girl in the relationship? What the fuck! I wasn't a girl! But… this did feel right… and I did like being the center of attention for once… and Antonio… Fuck. I was a fucking girl! I took a deep breath and tried to keep from shedding a few tears at the thought! Damn, I was even crying like a girl. There was something wrong with me.

"Toni?"

"Hm?"

"I'm a girl!" Antonio gave me a 'what-the-fuck' face. I became more flustered than I was. "I'm the girl in the relationship…" His eyes brightened and a beautiful smile formed on his lips.

"You aren't a girl. You're the uke!"

"The what?"

"It's a word Kiku taught me. It means you're the one on the bottom!"

"Th-the bottom? Like as in sex?" I asked. Antonio blushed and nodded his head. I hid my face in his chest to keep my blush, and small laughter, hidden. He was already thinking about sex?

"It also means the passive one in the relationship. Or could be used to describe the younger one," Antonio mumbled.

"Well, I guess that's me…" I said into his chest. Dio, it did mean I was the girl! Oh fucking shit! I was a fucking girl!

"I'm the uke too, fratello!" Feliciano piped up. Oh that did not help me! I was like my fucking twat of a brother! I heard a throat clear and my head snapped up. It was Grandpa…

"Hey Grandpa!" Antonio said.

"Hey Toni," Grandpa responded. Things just got a billion times more awkward, with me in Antonio's arms like this, and our lips red and swollen. "Why were you guys talking about being a 'uke'?" All of us kept our mouths shut, not wanting Grandpa to know that Feliciano was having sex and that me and Toni were thinking of it. "I've never been a uke before." _What the hell was he saying?_ "Is it fun?"

"Si! Lots of fun!" Feliciano gushed.

"What about you, Lovino? Have you and Toni done that stuff yet?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that!" I screamed.

"Well, Toni said that you were the u-"

"He was saying that he was the girl in the relationship!"

"So you guys are together?" he asked. Oh holy fuck! He was never going to let Antonio spend the night now!

"S-si, grandpa," I spoke up.

"Finally. I thought me and Feliciano would have mess in your life!" Grandpa cheerfully said. _What the fuck?_

"Yeah! Me and Grandpa were worried about you!" Feliciano added.

I sent death glares to both of them. "Why would you even think about getting involved in my life?"

"You'd become so weird and depressed after you and Toni stopped being friends! And at night we would hear you calling out his name in your sleep. We just put the pieces together and figured that you loved him!" Grandpa said. I sent more death glares. I could feel Antonio's breathing rate become weird and irregular. Were my fam –

"If I had known this stuff I would have ran back over here! I wouldn't have waited for Lovi to call me. I wouldn't have wanted him to suffer." Antonio sounded as though he was on the verge of tears. "But I'm here now. He won't have to be alone anymore." I looked up into his eyes, and did something completely out of my personality. I kissed him. A soft sweet kiss, but it was something to show him that I cared.

_**A.N. Okay, so… I promised it be up today! Looks like I can keep a promise! The next chapter should be up (hopefully) this weekend. I hope you liked this chapter… Oh the whole uke thing was for my enjoyment. I hope you liked it, too!**_

_***Michelle is the fan-given name to Seychelles.**_

_****If you don't know what a word means (like any of the Italian, or little Spanish I use) PM me. If I do a whole sentence or paragraph in a different language, I'll give the translations! Just small words here and there… not so much! **_

_**Can't wait to see how you guys respond to this chapter (with all the kisses and crap)**_

_**Still haven't written much of Grandpa Rome… So I'm not to sure on his personality and crap. Tell me if I can improve on him? Oh, same as for Germany, as he will make some more appearances in this story!**_

_**They're in High School right now, and will be going to school soon. It's summer right now!**_

_**If you want any countries to make an appearance while at school, let me know! I already have Denmark and Norway planned in there for Skyebyrd! **_

_**Sorry for the long AN, and I'm sure many of you didn't read it… XD **_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**Hasta la pasta,**_

_**djsrocks**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Together?**_

_**Chapter Four**_

I looked into those bright green eyes that shined with a loving tenderness. For a moment, I forgot that my family was there, watching us. I couldn't stop looking into Antonio's eyes, those goddamn sexy eyes, even after I remembered my family was here with us. Eh, who gives a fuck about them! They can just fuck off and leave us alone. They did want us together in the first place.

"Fr-fratello?" I heard someone call out. My head snapped in the direction of the noise and I saw my slightly younger brother starting at me, with my arms wrapped around Antonio's neck and our bodies pressed tightly together. Then my eyes darted towards my Grandpa, whom was trying to discreetly, but failing, stare at me and Antonio. Another blush engulfed my face and I hide it in the crook of Antonio's neck, earning a small laugh from him.

"Oh fuck off, Antonio," I whispered to him, which, in turn, got me another laugh. My eyes went back to Feliciano. "Yes, fratello?"

"Um, ve, fratello," he laughed softly. "Why didn't you and Antonio get together sooner?" For that, I had no answer. There wasn't a single reason that popped into my head, until I thought about the fight. How I'd pushed him away, because I was silly enough to believe that he wouldn't love me back. How I'd ruined the best thing that I'd ever had, just to make sure that it wouldn't get ruined. It seemed to me that I was the cause of all of this shit to happen. It was one hundred percent my fault.

"I'd like to say that it was just fate working its way into our lives so that our love would be stronger. Lovi, you agree, si?" Antonio said with his usual smile burning bright on his face.

"Yeah, s-sure, whatever you fucking say," I muttered through clenched teeth. Why did he make it seem like it wasn't my fault when it clearly was. I looked at my fratello and sighed at the annoyingly bright smile on his lips. Oh, why was everyone in my life so fucking peppy? They're so… ugh.

"That sounds so romantic, ve~!" my brother said. I had to stop myself from going over there and choking him right now. I looked up at Antonio and stared at his lips for a moment.

"Just kiss," my Grandpa nonchalantly said. Aw, fuck, man. Antonio smiled, as always, and kissed me. Oh dio, those fucking lips. They were the sweetest thing ever, and made me want to melt. A shiver ran down my spine and my knees started shaking. There was definitely no fucking way I could spend the night with him and not want him to pound me into the bed… Wait, what the fuck? Did I just wish to be _**pounded into the bed**_? Oh fuck. I am a fucking girl!

Antonio's hand reached down and placed themselves on my hips before pulling me closer to him. His fingers danced across my skin, which sent more shivers down my spin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. A soft moan escaped my lips. I pulled back for a quick moment, only to see my Grandpa and brother staring at me. Oh fuck… they're here. My mind was racing, just as my heart.

"You two are so hot…" a voice said. My head snapped over to the noise, only to see the top of a head, which held black hair. My eyes narrowed at the sight. I walked over to the bush from where the noise came and saw a small Asian boy cowering in fear with, what looked like blood, pouring from his nose. "Kon'nichiwa, Lovino…" The small boy smiled slightly.

"Kiku Honda?" I asked. He nodded his head slightly and I sighed. Oh, of course. That boy loved "yaoi" as he called it. I shook my head and walked back over to Antonio. "Fucking pervert."

"Oh, Lovi, clam down," Antonio laughed. A small smile formed on my lips.

"Kiku's here?" my Fratello said. "I'm going to go hang out with him!" He laughed and bounced off to go see the perverted bastard. I sighed. He really was too happy for his own good. Antonio laughed at me, and muttered something about me being adorable.

"So, are you two having a sleepover tonight?" my grandpa asked.

_**A.N. Meh, it's short. Well fuck… I just need to update. This chapter sucks! Bleh… I'm in a pissy mood, man… Just wish I was good enough for my family so that I wouldn't cry while writing this… Sorry for the suckiness. *facepalms* you should just stop reading this fucking story cause it sucks. FTW.**_

_**Bleh, goodbye.**_


	6. AN

_**A.N. To any who read this, I am sorry. It's not that I don't want to continue this story; it's just that right now, I can't. I'm really sorry about that. I fear, though, that if I do, I will end up killing everyone off, seeing as I… nevermind. Anyways, I will try to get back to this story (and the others I put this on) as soon as I can. In the meantime, I might put up some dark!oneshots or stories, where I can just let out all of my emotions, without ruining my story. Or, I might just not write any fanfiction for an amount of time. I will probably still be reading stories, but… I can't promise anything. Again, I am truly sorry for this, and hope to be back as soon as I can put myself back together again. **_

_**~djsrocks**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Together?**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_A.N. Okay guys, we'll I may not be cured of everything going on, and I may still be suffering through so much, and I may still want to do stuff I shouldn't, I MUST write this for you. You guys deserve this. You have been patient, therefore you get this chapter, even if it might be sucky. I love all of you guys. A LOT. Thanks for being so understanding and amazing. I will be putting out some South Park stuff and My Little Pony stuff in a while. I haven't put an A.N. at the beginning for a while, but I wanted to talk to you guys before I wrote this silly little chapter. It will be short, but you guys need a freakin update. :D Oh, and BTW I'm writing a Germano play… Should I put it up here?_

My eyes fluttered towards the ground and a blush still burned bright on my face. "Y-yeah, if that's all right with you!"

"Just as long as you use protection!" Granpda beamed. Antonio chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "Well, actually you don't have to!" Antonio chuckled louder. Curse words flew from my mouth.

"Leave us be. We're going upstairs," I muttered.

~Scene Break

The sleepover had been a blast. They'd spent the entire night catching up. They talked about how they discovered out that they were gay, how they discovered they loved the other, everything. Their voices were almost gone in the morning from all the laughter and the talking. The two clicked back into place almost instantly. They went to sleep soon after 5 am.

~Scene Break

"Lovi, dude, wake up!" Antonio said as he tried to shake me awake.

"Ugh, leave me alone you bastard!" I said as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Oh, no you don't, Lovi." Antonio straddled me and pulled the covers down before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Bastard, fucking leave me alone," I muttered, not realizing who it was.

"Oh, come on, Lovi. Wake up for me?" I opened one eye and I was staring directly into Antonio's bright green eyes. I leaned up and kissed him, just for the fun of it. He automatically kissed me back, slowly licking my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue roam my mouth. A soft moan escaped my mouth as he grinded his hips into mine. I pulled back, a little too scared to continue.

"Not yet, Toni, not yet."

"I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"We can wait until after school starts. I really just… want to make sure. I love you, but I really can't do this yet. I want to wait, because… it will mean more. I've fucked so many girls, it's not funny. But the thing is, none of them meant anything to me. You mean the world to me. I just want to wait."

"I think that was the sappiest thing to ever come out of your mouth," Antonio muttered. My cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Shut up, you," I said through a fit of laughter.

"We will wait. It means a lot to you, and you're right. It will mean more if we wait. And I know you love me, so waiting isn't a problem. I don't see waiting as a sign of you not loving me. I see it as you actually caring about me and wanting to be with me fully – emotionally first, then physically. I love you a lot, and it means a lot to me that you want to wait instead of having me fucking you into the bed. At least I know this means you don't want to have sex then leave me high and dry."

I stayed quiet for a moment, and then spoke. "I would not leave you. I fucking love you with everything in me. You mean the world to me. Don't you dare ever think that I would leave your ass, because I can not. Got that? I can not leave your sexy ass. Don't you know what losing our friendship did to me? It broke me. I could not function. Just ask Nono and Fratello. And this sappy, but you need to realize that I love you. I fucking love all of you and I have since I was younger. You are amazing, got that? You are a God to walk this earth, at least in my eyes. You mean the whole world to me. I am not going to lose you. I won't lose you. So, Toni, you got that?" Antonio's eyes filled to the brim with tears before he embraced me in one of his bone crushing hugs. I sighed happily, loving that he had no words to say – that he just believed me. It felt weird to be so sappy, but it also felt nice to let some of that out.

"I love you, Lovi."

"I love you, too, Toni."

"You guys are just so cute!" Grandpa said with laughter filling his voice. Antonio and I turned our heads to the door and stared at him. He always came at the most shitty moments, didn't he?

_A.N. Ah, short, but fuck it. This is my update. And I hope you like its sappiness. I hope you enjoy it! I really do! _

_Oh, and for all you South Park fans, I'm going to write a new story for Style, because that pairing is so fucking adorable. Okay? Fucking adorable. I hope you like it! Style is amazing(: So, read it if you want? Love you guys!_


End file.
